Crystal Mercenaries (episode)
Story In space, Vicktor Stein is standing on top of the flag ship, shooting lightning at passing Droid fighter ships. John’s fleet is approaching a planet, and thousands of Droid fighter ships are defending the air space. The clones are in fighter ships of their own, Tack and Ahsoka leading the attack. They fire at the Droid fighter ships, but more come for every destroyed one. Vicktor Stein shoots lightning at the Droid fighter ships, keeping them away from the flag ship. Vicktor Stein: Ugh! This could go on forever! (A laser blast flies over Vicktor Stein’s head, and it hits the flag ship. Vicktor Stein then gets a message from Cody.) Cody: The shields are down! Without it, we’re sitting ducks! Vicktor Stein: I’m on it! (Vicktor Stein walks over to the spot, his feet sparkling with static electricity, holding him down to the ship. He then investigates the spot.) Hm. Just a bit of circuit frying. (Vicktor Stein’s face hardens, as if he’s concentrating really hard. Then, a metal cable comes out of his back, and inserts itself into a control panel. He then activates it, and turns the shields back on.) I’ve always wanted to try that. (Vicktor Stein is then hit by a laser blast, forcing him to step forward to brace himself. He sees the ship that attacked, and hits it with lightning, destroying it.) That’s it! Time to take a more, aggressive approach. (Vicktor Stein transforms.) Ghostfreak: Ghostfreak! (Ghostfreak then grabs his skin, and pulls it off, revealing his true form. He appears exactly like Zs’Skayr, except with no tentacles sticking out of his chest, the Omnitrix symbol there instead.) Now, for some real action! Ghostfreak fires a beam of darkness from his chest, destroying a Droid fighter ship. Ghostfreak then raises his hands, causing two fighter ships to stop. He swings his arms, and slams them together, destroying them. He then flies up, phasing through ships and destroying them with his claws. Ghostfreak: Hahahaha! You can’t hope to defeat my ultimate power! (Ghostfreak extends tentacles from his chest, catching and crushing several ships. Ghostfreak flies up again, when he receives a message from Cody.) Cody: Sir, you’ve got a call from Magister Windu. Ghostfreak: Just as I’m having fun. Fine. I’ll be right in. (Ghostfreak fires a beam of darkness at another fighter ship, then phases into the bridge of the flag ship. He then reverts, and gets on the communicator. Magister Windu appears as a hologram.) Windu: Hello, John. John: Magister Windu. Is something wrong? Windu: In a sense. The Crystal Mercenaries, led by Whip, has been assisting us in the war. They are currently on Terraexcava, where they say they found a Separatist base. John: Really? Computer, pull up Terraexcava. (A map appears, and locates Terraexcava.) It’s at the outer rims. Windu: Yes, and your forces are the closest to their location. How soon can you leave? John: Well, (Then, one of their main ships explodes, the flames being visible.) Whoa! Windu: What’s wrong? John: I just lost a ship. We currently can’t afford to send any clones out. Windu: I see. If that’s the case. John: That’s why I’m going out to assist by myself. Windu: Can they afford not to have you? John: Yeah. They’ll be fine. Windu: In that case, good luck. (The hologram fades, and John calls Tack.) John: Tack! My services are needed elsewhere. I’m leaving you in charge. Tack: What?! Are you sure? John: Positive. As soon as you take the planet, send a ship to my coordinates. Tack: Got it. (John makes it to the hanger bay, and turns into Jetray. He then flies off. Ahsoka, flying nearby, sees this. She calls Tack.) Ahsoka: Tack, where’s John going? Tack: Not sure. (Tack gets on the intercom, relaying to all ships.) Attention, General John has left for another mission. He is leaving this mission to us. This is our chance to prove that we don’t need his help. Now, let’s take this planet before he gets back! (The clones cheer, and the battle continues.) End Scene Jetray arrives at Terraexcava, and is flying straight through a sandstorm. He heads towards the ground, and shifts to XLR8. XLR8 spins, creating a tornado to safely lower himself to the ground. His visor is covering his face. XLR8: Okay, I can still see in this storm. Now to find Whip and the others. XLR8 dashes off, leaving a stream of sand wherever he goes. He runs for sometime, and eventually leaves the sandstorm. Then, blaster fire comes down from above. XLR8 dodges, and looks, seeing Eggbots firing at him. He dashes up the hill, and spins, creating a sandstorm tornado. The Eggbots are sucked in, and destroyed in the winds. XLR8 dashes off. XLR8: Now, where could they be? (XLR8 dodges blaster fire again, and looks to see it was Whip and Mecha firing blasters at him.) Guys! Stop! (XLR8 reverts.) John: It’s me! Whip: John? (Mecha fires another shot, and John jumps to dodge.) Stand down, Mecha! Mecha: Aw. (Mecha lowers his blaster, and John runs up the hill to join them. Then, Gluto body slams John.) John: Agh! Gluto! Good to see you! Gluto: Good to see you! John: You can talk? Gluto: Universal Translator. (Gluto jumps off, landing back in his hover pod.) Voice: So, we have John Smith to assist us. (John turns, and sees Sunder walk up.) John: Sunder! (The two clasp hands.) What are you doing here? Sunder: War is the best time for guys like me. And in order to guarantee safety, I’ve joined this little mercenary group. Nice to know you know them. Voice: Aren’t you forgetting me? (John turns, and sees Baz-el.) Hello, John. John: You! You’re the guy who destroyed my hoverboard! Baz-el: Oh, will you get over that already? Do you really have that much of a vendetta against me? John: Yeah! Tetrax gave it to (John’s voice dies off, as he sees the others’ expressions by the mention of Tetrax.) Sunder: Who’s Tetrax? Whip: Founder and former leader of the Crystal Mercenaries. John: A Petrosapien. Sunder: Ah, that explains the name. John: So, you guys found a Separatist base or something? I know you didn’t call me out here for nothing? Mecha: We did. Where’s our reinforcements? John: You’re looking at him. Mecha: Just you? We need an army to break through there. We’re toast. Sunder: Hey! If there’s one man we can count on for a full frontal assault, it’s John here. I’ve been in several large scale battles with him. We’re lucky to have him. John: Thanks Sunder. So, where is it? Whip: That’s part of our problem. We were discovered, and had to retreat. We got lost in the desert, and now we can’t find it again. John: No problem. I’ve got a guy who can find it pretty easy. (John transforms.) Eye Guy: Eye Guy! (Eye Guy raises his arms over his head. Then, all the eyes start to travel up Eye Guy’s arms. Everyone gets a face of disgust.) Baz-el: That is just disturbing. (Two energy beams shoot out of Eye Guy’s hands, and creates a big green eye floating in the air. The eye starts to spin around.) Eye Guy: Awesome! I can see great distances, and even through objects. Finding this place will be, wait, I found it! Baz-el, can you stand in the direction my eye is? Baz-el: Uh, sure. (Baz-el runs to move into position. Then, a laser fires from the eye, hitting the ground in front of Baz-el. The ground explodes, the force knocking Baz-el down.) Eye Guy: Haha! (Ey Guy reverts.) John: It’s that way. (Pointing in the direction.) About 500 meters. Whip: Then let’s go. End Scene The group travels quickly across the desert. John and Whip were riding hoverboards, while Baz-el has turned into a hoverboard himself. Sunder was riding his glider, while Mecha was riding a hover motorcycle, with Gluto’s hover pod attached to it. They see the base in the distance, and John was surprised. John: It looks like Coruscant. A huge city instead of a base. Sunder: It’s probably a robot factory as well. Their defenses are tight. Whip: Let’s go to the spot we were at earlier. (The group flies to a series of rocks, which were right outside the city.) John: Why are there rocks in the desert? (He turns, and sees that Whip and Mecha were setting up a computer, Whip holding a satellite dish.) What’s that? Mecha: A voice scanner. Since the robots don’t usually talk, this’ll allow us to locate any living organisms inside. John: Oh. Nice. (Whip moves the satellite dish up and down, side to side, when they eventually find a pair having a conversation. Voice: I trust that everything is going as scheduled? John: That’s Jarrett! The leader of the Separatists! Voice: Oh, yes. We’re shipping out thousands of my Eggbots out each day. Metropolis is my number one robot factory. John: And Eggman. Two higher ups. Whip: If we catch these guys, we’ll be famous. The universe will know the name Crystal Mercenaries, and we’ll get all sorts of jobs. Mecha: And we can charge them a lot of money for it. (Whip stares harshly at Mecha.) It’ll still be affordable. Baz-el: Hate to interrupt, but isn’t this place crawling with robots? We won’t be able to get into the city unnoticed. And there’s too few of us to take it. John: He’s got a point. (John dials on the Omnitrix.) Tack, status report. Tack: John! Uh, we’ve just made it down onto the planet. Resistance is high, and we’re having some difficulty. Nothing we can’t handle. John: How soon can you send troops to me? Tack: At least a few hours. We can’t spare anyone right now. John: Understood. Take them out. (John hangs up.) Looks like it’s just us. Either way, I’m going in. Who’s with me? Sunder: I’m in. John: Really?! Sunder: Yes. Compared to some of the battles I fight for you, this seems easy. Whip: I’m in as well. Gluto: I fight! Mecha: Ugh. This seems like a bad idea, but I’ll do it. John: Thanks, Mecha. (They all turn and look at Baz-el.) Baz-el: Oh, alright! I’ll do it. But I’m not happy about it. John: Good. Let’s give these guys a name to fear. The Crystal Mercenaries. End Scene The Eggbots were patroling around the base, when they are hit by exploding crystals. The survivors turn, and see Diamondhead, along with the others. Diamondhead: Attention Eggbots! This, is an invasion. Today, you will be destroyed. The Eggbots open fire at them, and Diamondhead charges in, firing crystals at them. The crystals hit the ground, growing and tearing through the Eggbots. Whip and Gluto are immune to the blaster fire, and charge in head first. Whip shoots fire at the Eggbots, while Gluto body slams them, crushing them with his slime body. Mecha runs around, and dismantles Eggbots at a rapid pace, while Baz-el merges with the Eggbots, destroying them as he comes off. Mecha: No one likes a showoff. Let’s see who can dismantle the most. Baz-el: If that is a challenge, then I accept. (The two continue on, destroying Eggbots at an increasing pace.) Diamondhead creates a crystal ramp, going up a building wall. He skates up it, firing exploding crystals, decimating everything in his path. He then swings his arms, creating crystal spikes that shoot out of the ground, impaling the Eggbots. They fire their blasters at him, but he reflects them, easily destroying large groups with each strike. Sunder is riding his glider in the air, firing down with his automatic blaster. Diamondhead: Sunder! Orchestrate the battle from above. I’m going after Jarrett. Sunder: Go! We’ve got this easy. Diamondhead nods his head, then turns into Upgrade. He takes on his battleship form, and takes to the air, firing missiles at the Eggbots as he flies up. He flies up past the roof of the tallest building, where he sees Jarrett, Eggman, and the John Robot. Upgrade: Jarrett! Your time is up! Eggman: Oh, him. Metal, if you please. (Upgrade flies in, and the John robot turns into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch then fires a bolt of lightning, which hits Upgrade directly. He falls out of the sky, taking his original form, and crashes down on the roof. Upgrade gets up, and reverts. Shocksquatch reverts, and stands in front of him.) Characters *John Smith *Tack *Ahsoka Tano *Commander Cody *Magister Windu (hologram) *Whip *Mecha *Gluto *Sunder (first re-appearance) *Baz-El (first re-appearance) Villains *Battle Droids *Eggbots *Jarrett *Dr. Eggman *John Robot Aliens By John *Vicktor Stein *Ghostfreak (first re-appearance) (normal and true form) *Jetray *XLR8 *Eye Guy *Diamondhead *Upgrade By John Robot *Shocksquatch Trivia *The Crystal Mercenaries are based off the Greil Mercenaries from the Fire Emblem series. *There are few scenes referencing The Lord of the Rings. **''''Eye Guy's ability to form a giant energy eye over him is based off the Eye of Sauron. **Mecha and Baz-el have a compitition to see who defeats the most enemies, similar to Legolas and Gimli. *This is the first time Ghostfreak's true form has been used. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc Category:Metal John Arc